


Path of Light

by magequisition



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Astronomy, F/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, bittersweet fluff, evening walk, la splendeur des coeurs perdus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwall asks Josephine to meet him to discuss a matter of great importance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Path of Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daringlybelieving](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daringlybelieving/gifts).



                Josephine fastened the pins that held the front of her hair back, the remainder of her long hair falling loose around her shoulders. She knew this was bordering on impropriety, but she found her stomach twisting with anticipation at the scandalousness of it all.

                She had, obviously, been spending too much time with Leliana.

                She tied a red scarf over her loose hair and adjusted the fit of her dress – deep red with tiny gold details, in a much simpler style to that which she usually wore. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she glanced at the small pot of scented oils on her nightstand but decided that would be pushing it too far. Turning before she could stop herself, she left her quarters, her fingers brushing the small note in the pocket of her dress. She didn’t need to read it to recall its simple words with perfect clarity.

                _Lady Montilyet –_

_If possible, may I speak with you this evening? It’s an important matter. I will wait near the stables as the stars appear, if you will meet me._

_Blackwall._

                A smile crossed her lips as she thought of the message. She found the Great Hall mostly empty as she stepped into it, but she lowered her head in an attempt to maintain a low profile amongst those still lingering. She left the tower and stepped into the courtyard, lifting her eyes to the sky. The first stars were beginning to dot the blanket of night, and she unconsciously increased the pace of her steps as she approached the stairs to the stables.

                He was there, standing near the wall, when she arrived. She lifted a hand in greeting and she could see his eyes brighten even in the dark.

                “Ser Blackwall,” she said carefully as she approached.

                “Lady Montilyet,” he responded quietly.

                “Blackwall, I’ve told you many times you can call me Josephine,” she said. A surge of courage rushed through her and she added, “Or Josie, as my friends do.”

                Blackwall’s eyes fell away from her face. “I know you have, Milady,” he said. “I’m sure it wouldn’t be appropriate.” His eyes drifted along the silhouette of her dress before meeting her eyes again. “You look lovely this evening.”

                Josephine could feel the blush rising in her cheeks. “I – thank you.” She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. “You mentioned an important matter?”

                “Uh, yes,” Blackwall said. “Could you come with me, Milady? It’s a rather…secure matter. I’d feel better if we were in a place less public.”

                Josephine nodded and followed Blackwall as he led her to the gardens. They both smiled when they found it blissfully empty, even Morrigan having retired to her quarters with Kieran. They walked the paths, admiring the progress being made amongst the new seedlings the Inquisitor had brought back from their travels. When they had walked the entire garden, little more than a few words of small talk passing between them, they sat on a stone bench towards the back, away from where any prying eyes might spot them.

                “What was it you wanted to discuss, Blackwall?” Josephine said finally, trying to make eye contact with the former Warden who was currently extremely interested in the state of his boots.

                “Truthfully, Milady,” Blackwall paused. “I had nothing of importance to discuss. I wanted an excuse to see you that might be construed as appropriate. I apologize.”

                Josephine’s stomach tightened. “I am grateful for the opportunity to spend time with you, Blackwall,” she said quietly. They sat in silence for several moments before she added,

                “Tell me, Blackwall. Do they teach you much of the stars in the Wardens?”

                “Not particularly,” Blackwall said. “It’s not like the Templars, they don’t do education in the Wardens so much. You’re already an adult when you get there. I can use them to navigate a bit, but that’s all.”

                “Can I tell you about them?” she asked.

                “Of course, Milady,” Blackwall replied.

                Josephine lifted her arm and pointed a slim finger towards the sky. “Do you see that one, there? The bright one?” Blackwall gave a brief nod. “All right. Now, just a few finger widths that way,” she moved her arm, the motion pressing her lightly into his side, “there’s a grouping of eight stars. Do you see them?” A quiet noise of assent. “That’s the sword of Andraste. And there, just below – do you see the three very bright ones, all in a row?” She looked at him and saw him nod again. Realizing how close together they were, she swallowed hard against the nerves rising through her chest. “That’s called the Path of Light – so silly, it’s so obvious, and it’s hardly a path.” She giggled.

                “They’re very nice,” Blackwall said. There was a strain to his voice she wasn’t used to. “Do you learn much about the stars in Antiva?”

                “Not everyone does. I had many tutors, of course, so I had the opportunity to learn about nearly anything I was interested in, which much to my parents’ dismay was essentially everything.”

                “Their faith in your education was well-placed.”

                Josephine blushed, both hands back in her lap now and fidgeting with each other. She willed herself to hold them still. “Thank you,” she said. A silence – more comfortable than not, but with tension sparking between them – fell again.

                “I should see you back to the tower,” Blackwall said. “I’m sure we’re pushing the boundaries of time.”

                Josephine’s eyes fell to her lap. “You’re right, of course.”

                Blackwall stood and paused for a moment. Before Josephine could stand herself, he had extended his hand. She took it and was lifted gently to a standing position. He moved to drop her hand. On impulse, she gripped his hand in her own. Both Josephine and Blackwall froze, staring at their joined hands.

                “Only for a moment,” she whispered, and he inclined his head. They walked from the gardens hand in hand, eyes wide to the possibility of anyone spying them. Finding the Great Hall blissfully empty when they entered it, their hands remained joined until they reached the door of Josephine’s office. They stood in front of the door facing each other, until Blackwall dropped one of her hands and lifted it to brush over her cheek.

                “Goodnight, Lady Josephine,” he said quietly.

                “Goodnight, Ser Blackwall,” she replied, squeezing the hand still holding hers lightly before releasing him and turning in to her office, not trusting herself with any further conversation.

******

                Josephine entered her office the following morning and found a fresh bouquet of flowers on her desk. A small note was attached.

                _Thank you. I shall look upon the Path of Light with joy in my heart._

Josephine tugged at her skirt and sat down, busying herself with her quills and parchment, a sinking feeling in her chest as she smiled and admired the flowers out of the corner of her eye.  

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I do know that Blackwall is not technically a knight and wouldn't really be called Ser. However, Sera's comment about him doing "knightly stuff" got it into my head, and I now have an entire headcanon about why Josephine calls him that.


End file.
